Vortex
Overview '''Vortex '''is a young, female Celestial (name given by numerous Gaians to describe spaceborn warriors) good with firearms. While she is depicted as a kind, caring, and welcoming individual, she's not afraid to fight dirty. She is the smallest, youngest, and physically weakest of the family But, she's not afraid of anyone. Except, well, mostly everyone. She also hates chocolate. Backstory Vortex was not born, but created. She is the youngest of her 3 brothers, being created 15 years prior. The 4 siblings were created by a mythological, yet deadly being known by some Gaians as the "Moon Lord." However, the Moon Lord accidentally created her along with 4 others, who Vortex refers to her brothers. In an attempt to flee their creator, they arrived at a distant planet and made life there. But the life was destroyed when the Moon Lord launched an attack on the planet to kill Vortex and her brothers. As a result, the planet was decimated and the Celestials were forced to flee on a spaceship, which crashed on another planet. She was 9 months old when it happened. They crashed on a lush, green planet known as Gaia. Her brothers kept themselves and the 9 month old Vortex from civilization. However, when Vortex turned 22, they witnessed a large army that threatened Gaia with dark matter. Believing them to be possessed by the Moon Lord, they stopped the army, and made life on Gaia. There, she met a local gunstore owner named Felix and fell in love with him. They would later have a daughter named Redna. Moon Lord, however, launched an attack on Gaia. The massive beast was defeated by the Celestials as well as a star laser, at the cost of an entire city. Later, her brothers fled to Termina and made their lives there. She met a former resident of the city that was destroyed. The resident's name was Damian. She made a mistake when she introduced herself to him. Damian realized that she fought the beast, and believed that she blew the city up, and blamed her for ruining his life, specifically for indirectly killing his girlfriend and destroying his house, as well as severely wounding him. He remained in her nightmares as well as threatening to kill her, which traumatized her. Tankema Corp, a terrorist group, rebuilt Felix's remains into an android. Upon discovering this, she was extremely saddened. Determined to help him remember his memories, she ventured to the base and attempted to restore his memories, but it lead to her death when she was stabbed by her own former boyfriend. She died in his arms. She was taken to the hospital for immediate care, but was officially announced dead to the public. Not too long after her death, a group of armed criminals broke into the hospital that housed the corpse of Vortex. When she was clinically revived by a dying doctor, she woke up in her Berserk mode and murdered the criminals, while getting shot (which she later treated). She escaped through the back window and returned to her home, where her brothers treated her with care. However, this took a toll on her body. No longer can she go in and out of Berserk mode at will. Instead, it triggers upon being in mortal danger or when she is really, really angry. Her loving personality semi-changed into a cold demeanor. Eventually, she got with a man named Nozlit, a human/dragon hybrid who can breathe fire. Biological Information Name: Vortex Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Status: Alive (revived by a doctor) Weight: 135lb Race: Celestial Home: Termina City Orientation: Heterosexual Family: Redna (daughter), Felix (former boyfriend, deceased) Weapons: Her assault rifle Likes: Food, cookies, stopping crime, making friends, sleeping, hot dogs Dislikes: Damian, Moon Lord, killing, annoying people, chocolate, FL-1X, Tankema Corps Theme Song: This Is War (by Thirty Seconds to Mars) Category:Female Category:INickayeI Category:Celestial